Soren A Kirk
by SvetlanaChekov
Summary: Some what AU-ish (because Spock/Uhura have never nor will ever happen in this) post-Into Darkness story about Soren A. Kirk daughter of Jim Kirk and Spock. sometimes life is just a downward spiral. rated T for now, rating may change later. Reviews are greatly appreciated as this my first Star Trek fic. OOC Khan
1. Life takes a turn

Two years into the five-year mission Kirk and Spock begin dating. A year later they were engaged. By missions end they were wed. Two years later they welcomed a beautiful baby girl. her name was Soren. She had Kirk's blonde hair and sense of adventure, and Spock's ears, and intelligence level. She could walk at seven months, talk at fifteen months, and by the time she was three Spock what is already home schooling her. Three months shy of her 7th birthday her fathers found out they were expecting another baby. Seven months later Kirk gave birth to a baby name was Corey. For the next twelve years both Soren and Corey were educated at home. They had their fathers' old crew for family.

When Soren was nineteen and Corey was twelve Dr. McCoy (known to them as Uncle Leo)finally convinced their fathers to enroll them in public school. Corey proved to have Kirk's approach to school. He made friends quickly. Soren had an approach more like Spock's. She kept her self and focused on school work. Then one day as she was walking home three of her male classmates attacked her. They dragged her into an alley and took turns beating and raping her. When they finished with her they simply left are there. What they hadn't known was they had left her behind Scotty's back door and that he would find her only moments after they left.


	2. For the worst

Soren was rushed to the hospital. upon arrival shoes places McCoy's care. she was given contraceptives to prevent her becoming pregnant. As he was prepping her for surgery he noticed something quite strange. all of her injuries no matter how severe were showing signs of being at quite an advanced stage of healing. several bruises had already vanished and even more lightening before his eyes. the tears in her skin seemed to knit themselves back together. in little more than an hour her body was fully healed at least physically speaking. McCoy was deeply disturbed.

while grateful that he no longer needed to perform surgery he was disturbed by the fact that the last time he had seen such a thing it had nearly killed him. just before the 5 year mission he had been part of a mission that almost redefined history. the order has been simple. annihilate John Harrison. the things were turned on their head when it was discovered that Harrison was actually the augment known as Khan. Kahn was a madman determined to single handedly bring Starfleet to its knees.

McCoy still had a small vial of Khan's blood. he would compare it to Soren's to see if he needed to sound the alarm or ask that green blooded hobgoblin father of hers if this was some sort of weird vulcan healing thing that he never noticed before. he went to visit Soren. she was sitting up in bed reading. she glanced at him for a second before her eyes return to her PADD.

"if you're here to try and get me to talk to somebody" she grumbled "just leave"

"I ain't here for that. I'm here cause I need a blood sample." said McCoy.

"I have been given injections against every disease a Human, Vulcan, or any other creature to transmit sexually. why pray tell do you need a blood sample?" asked a slightly annoyed Soren.

"you sound just like Spock." sighed McCoy.

"since he is one of my father's it is only logical that I sound like him at times" replied Soren as she extended her arm.

"damn vulcan logic" grumbled McCoy as he drew the blood sample.

once it had been colleced he left her room without another word and headed straight from the lab. Four hours and many curse words later he was headed back to Soren's room. the worst has been confirmed. the geneticist who had helped her parents to conceive her had taken advantage of the opportunity and used it to create a modern augment. her family would not take it well. this had to be reported to the Federation. how would they react? would they fear her? would they attempt to lock her away with the other augments? would they try to use her as a weapon? this was certainly not going to end well.


	3. So you find a new way to stand

"She's a what!?" yelled Kirk and Spock.

For a few seconds McCoy was stunned by Spock's sudden burst of emotion. he had expected it from Kirk, but not the logical emotionless Vulcan. then again Soren was his daughter, perhaps what happens when dealing with his children was the only time logic took a hike.

Regaining his composure McCoy repeated himself "She's an augment. I've compared the manipulation of her genetics to Kahn's. She is 3 to 4 times more powerful than him in every aspect. I have ran the test multiple times. The result is always the same. She is undoubtedly an augment."

"That can't be true. You had to have missed something..." Jim hung his head tears stinging his eyes.

"I have to agree with Jim you must have been something doctor..." whispered Spock.

Corey was crying, and Soren sat in bed looking out the window. She could not bring herself to look at her fathers or her younger brother. She tried so hard to keep what she was secret. She had known all her life what she was. She felt like a premature infant so shocked and unready for the world. Fear welled up the inside of her and threatened to tear her apart. She was about to scream when something in her already damaged mind snapped. She laid back in the bed, and closed her eyes.

In an even almost emotionless voice she asked "are you going to report this to the Federation?"

The room became silent. Unnatural cold seemed to settle into everybody. Corey shuttered, Kirk and Spock were visibly shaken by their daughters change in demeanor, McCoy however did not falter.

"According to official Federation law I have to, but I'll be damned if I see two of my friends lose their daughter. So no I'm not going to." He replied.

"Thank You uncle Leo" replied Soren.

The following day Soren was released. She seemed distant and cold. She grimaced at brightly colored outfit she was to wear home. As they drove home Kirk couldn't help but notice that Soren's eyes never moved from her hands in her lap and her face seemed to be stuck discontented scowl.

When they arrived home Soren walked to her bed room bedroom and promptly locked the door. She headed for her closet and quickly located an outfit given to her by one of her few friends from school. It was a dress that could only be described as gothic. The dress consisted of two parts, a black silk corset with red trim, and floor length black leather skirt with a split clear to the hip on the right side. The only thing that kept the skirt decent for wear was the presence of a series of three straps just below the top of the split. She also retrieved a pair of knee length boots covered in silver spikes and straps.

She changed quickly as if she feared the brightness of the clothing she had been wearing, then walked into her bathroom and searched through her drawers to find her makeup bag. She used white powder to lighten her face. The rest of her makeup consisted of dark eyeshadow, heavy eyeliner, and black lipstick, even her nails were painted black. Jim's voice came over the house wide intercom saying that it was time for everybody to come to the table for dinner. Everyone was already at the table when she walked in to the dining room. Spock did a double take, Jim dropped the bowl he was bringing to the table, and Corey choked on the food in his mouth. Spock shook his head and finally managed to find his voice.

"Soren, sweetheart why are you dressed like that?" He asked.

"Is there something wrong with the way I am dressed?" asked Soren in turn.

"No its just that its...different from what you usually wear." replied Spock.

"This is what I wear now." replied Soren.

the rest of the evening passed by as normal except Soren didn't laugh, didn't play games with her little brother, and didn't even smile as Spock played his lyre.


	4. You will still face challenges

Author's Note: all thoughts are in italics

The next day was a school day. Soren insisted on attending. She wore an outfit almost exactly like the one the night before, except the trim on the corset was blue, the split only went up to her knee, and there were no straps at the top of the split. Upon arrival at school she was met by the boys who attacked her. They laughed and sneered at her. Her face remained emotionless as she walked by them. They tried to surround her only to find a path blocked by their gothic schoolmates. If a fight broke out the odds were two against one in favor of the goths. The boys quickly backed off and walked away. When the Gothic students turned to her, Soren allowed at half-smile to come to her face. The leader of the group was Scotty's nephew Duncan (who hid a secret much like hers).

"Now tell me lassie, whats a pretty thing like yaself doin' a gettin' caught up with beasties like that fer?" asked Duncan.

"What happened to me was in the news right?" asked Soren.

"Wait a minute ye ain't about to tell me that those er the bloody bastards that did that are ye?" asked Duncan, his face reddening with anger.

"They are and don't worry about it they will get what they deserve. After all I have a friend named karma and she's a real bitch." replied Soren.

"If ya say so lassie. personally ah ain't never believed in karma" snorted Duncan.

The rest of the school day passed by fairly normally. By the end of the day Soren knew all the gothic kids by name. They were Angelique, Dimora, Stella, Antony, and of course Duncan. They embraced her as if they had known her all their lives. Since they could take the same roads home they walked together. Once it was only her, Corey, and Duncan she told Duncan her secret. He looked sad.

"How many families do ya reckon they have takin' advantage of?" asked Duncan.

"Who knows there could be a lot of kids out there like us. All hiding the same horrid secret and its not even our fault we have to bear it. Where is Corey? asked Soren.

About that time a high-pitched scream filled the air. Soren ran toward the scream. She soon found her little brother. He was laying on the ground in nearby alley being beaten and kicked by the same three boys that hurt Soren. Soren was so enraged by the site before her that she did nothing to control the damage inflicted upon the boys. She move so fast the boys could not defend themselves. One boy took a roundhouse kick in the stomach that sent him flying out of the alley. The next had his trachea shattered by a single punch to the throat. The last had his neck snapped as if it were no more than a twig. Soren picked up her younger brother and ran as fast as she can manage.

An hour later at the hospital Soren sat in the waiting room still soaked in her younger brother's blood. Somewhere on the other side of the door she heard Kirk scream.

"MY BABY... OH GOD NO NOT MY BABY."

A few minutes later the waiting room door opened and her fathers walked in. Jim was leaning heavily on Spock. His breath was coming in gasps. Spock was barely managing to keep himself together. Dr McCoy walked in followed by a police officer.

"This is Miss Kirk I presume" said the officer as he motioned in her direction.

"I am" replied Soren.

" I need to take a statement from you miss Kirk." said the officer.

" Can we go somewhere else please officer,my fathers' sake." asked Soren

"Of course miss. Would you object to going down to the station?" asked the officer.

"Not at all." replied Soren.

Upon her arrival at the police station Soren was escorted to an interrogation room. There she sat down with a detective.

"We are about to take down your sworn statement please state your first name middle initial and last name for our record." stated the detective.

" My name is Soren A. Kirk." replied Soren.

"Alright Miss Kirk please tell me in your own words what happened." asked the detective.

"I was walking home with my friends. we walk home as a group. It was only me my brother and friend of mine left. My friends name is Duncan Alexander Scott. Duncan and I had stopped to talk. After a few minutes I noticed Corey was gone. Right about that time I heard him scream. I ran to find him. I found him in alley being beaten by the same boys who raped me not even three days ago. God there was blood everywhere. I just lost it. I killed the boys. I was just trying to protect my brother. they had done so much damage, I didn't even know if he was still alive. I just wanted to protect my brother." Soren burst into tears.

The detective stood, preparing to place Soren under arrest when suddenly all throughout the city a warning siren screamed. The police station burst into a frenzy of activity. The detective left the interrogation room cursing under his breath as he went. Soren sat there for a moment wondering what had happened. She decided that rather than sit there and wait to be arrested she would go and investigate for herself. The detective had accidentally left the interrogation room door open, Soren peaked out and saw that the station was deserted. She walked through the station quickly trying to find some kind of rear exit. After a few minutes of searching she found the door. She opened the door and ran out head first into a man. Thankfully it was not a police officer, but she did recognize him. Her fathers had taught her about him ever since she was little. Only a few days ago she had been compared to this man. She had ran into one of her fathers' worst enemies.

_Great I barely dodge getting arrested, now all I've run head first into one of my father's worst enemies_ thought Soren.

Some how Khan had managed to get free. Which was quite a feat considering he was supposed to be locked in a cryostasis tube. If Soren was afraid she did not show it. She stared at him, her face emotionless. She was 3 or 4 times more powerful then he was. Khan moved to attack her. Soren was faster, she dodged his attack and had him pinned to the wall by his throat.

"How in the hell can you move that fast?" he gasped.

"I am an augment like you only better." Soren replied.

"I don't remember you." Khan growled.

"That's because I was made only 19 years ago" said Soren.

Khan laughed. "So those idiots at Starfleet finally decided they needed soldiers like me."

Soren threw Khan down the alleyway they were in.

"They don't even know I exist. The geneticist that helped my fathers conceive me took advantage of their trust and made me" she screamed.

Khan sat up slowly. "Did you just say fathers?" He asked.

"Yes I did. My fathers are Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise." replied Soren.


	5. Things will seem to be at their worst

Needless to say Khan was shocked by what he heard. He had never pictured the captain and first officer as even potentially becoming romantically involved. He stood just in time to see a detective at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Both of you stay where you are! hands in the air!" Yelled the detective.

"Fuck my life!" yelled Soren as she grabbed Khan by the arm and lead him down the alley, over the brick wall at its end, and through the twisting side-streets until they reached the outskirts of town. At this point they slowed down Soren's eyes scanned the land before them.

Khan didn't know what she was looking for and didn't really care if she found it. He studied her. She was about five foot seven, looked to weigh about 140 pounds, her hair was blonde, her ears were pointed, and she seemed to share his love of the color black. She was all around beautiful. He also couldn't help but notice she was covered in blood. Which in his opinion only added to her beauty. He was about to ask how she ended up covered in blood when she once again grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him across the landscape. She stopped at the edge of a crack in the earth barely wide enough for either of them to fit through. Khan looked down into the crack, all he could see was blackness. While he considered himself to be perfect there was one small flaw to his perfection. He was claustrophobic. His face paled, but he was not about to let Soren know that he scared. He took a deep breath and lowered himself into the crack. He soon found himself falling into darkness. He landed with a very solid, very painful thud. He rolled over on to his side just in time to avoid Soren landing feet first on his head.

Soren pulled Khan roughly to his feet. He stumbled and fell against her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to keep himself from falling.

"Damn it I can't see a thing." he hissed.

"Luckily I can" replied Soren as she pushed Khan away from her. "Follow me."

"How the hell am I supposed to follow you when I can't see you?" asked Khan.

Rather than argue Soren grabbed his hand and lead him through the caves until they reached the central cavern where Khan could see. Much to Kahn's amazement everywhere around them entire buildings were still standing.

"This part of the city was swallowed by an earthquake in 2173" explained Soren "I doubt anyone really knows about this existing  
"How do you know about it then?" asked Khan.

"About 2 years ago I was up top hanging out with some of my friends when an earthquake hit that crack opened up underneath my feet and I fell down here. If you are wondering how I got out, there is another entrance near the coast." explained Soren.

"Why are you helping me? Surely your parents must have explained to you who I am?" asked Khan.

"Oh, they told me alright in no uncertain terms. I guess I'm helping you because I didn't want to have to hide alone." replied Soren.

"Won't your parents come looking for you, Surely they will know that something is wrong when you don't come home."

" I doubt it. My parents are in the hospital with my little brother. These three guys who beat and raped me also attacked my brother and damn near killed him, and before you ask no they weren't like me. I was trying to hide what I am. I should have killed them when they attacked me instead of waiting until they attacked my brother. This is my brother's blood that I am covered in." whispered Soren.

"Why did you wait to kill them?" asked Khan.

"because I didn't know that they would go after him. I killed them protecting him. Surely you have a family? What wouldn't you do to protect your family?" replied Soren.

"There is nothing I would not do for them. I once asked one of your fathers that same question." Khan replied in turn.


	6. But then they turn for the best

Khan hadn't known at first that Soren had hidden supplies that they would need for a few weeks maybe even months of hiding. He was surprised by her willingness to share them. Though the past few days had left their scars Soren was a nice young lady. The more he talked to her or even spent time around her, the more he found himself falling in love with her. She could reach parts of himself that he had long ago vowed to to never show to anyone. It seemed that Soren was melting his frozen heart. After two weeks of hiding with her he could not stand to hide what he felt for her.

Khan found Soren bathing in a river not too far from the underground city. She looked up at him and smiled.

"are you just going to sit there staring at me or are you going to come join me?" she asked.

Without another word Khan stripped off his clothing and joined Soren in the water. He tried his best not to stare at her but he couldn't help himself. Her beauty would rival that of any goddess. He wanted her, no he needed her. Somehow she would be his.

He couldn't wait any longer but just when he was so desperate to tell her, the words seem to catch in his throat. He tried in vain to form the words. They just would not come. He couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed Soren, spun her around, and kissed her.

For a few seconds Soren was to shocked to react. Her first instinct was to fight, but then she became aware of how she was being kissed. Khan wasn't trying to force himself on her. He loved her, and though she herself hadn't been able to find the words to say it she loved him as well. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss. That shared kiss was the spark that set ablaze a wild fire of heated passion.

A few hours later Soren and Khan were laying between the blankets they had used for an impromptu bed. Soren had her head on Khans chest with his arms wrapped around her. She listened to the steady beating of his heart. For once in her life every thing was perfect. She smiled softly and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the soft and steady rhythm of Khan's heart.

**_Soren opened her eyes when an unknown source of weight landed on her stomach. Staring back at her was a little boy that strongly resembled Khan except for his blonde hair. _**

**_"Wake up mommy!" squealed the boy. _**

**_"I'm awake, calm down." Soren replied._**

**_"Do you remember what to day is? asked the boy._**

**_"Of course I do how could I forget my baby boys birthday?" Soren replied._**


	7. Even the brightest moment has a shadow

Soren was woken up very suddenly when she was ripped from Kahns arms. She shook her head to rid herself of sleep induced fogginess and looked at her assailant. It was Jim, and he was pissed. A coarse shout drew her attention away from one father to focus on the other who was currently beating the ever loving daylights out of the man she loved. For the first time in her life Soren showed her Vulcan ancestry.

"T'hy'la!" She screamed as she tore herself free from Jim's grasp. Everything seemed to slow down as she ran to Khan. He was on his knees in the dirt bleeding badly. she fell to her knees before him. She took his face in her hands. tears filled her eyes as she saw the extent of the damage Spock had done.

Spock backed away from his daughter and her t'hy'la. He couldn't believe it. How could his daughter have a monster like Khan for a soul-mate? There was no denying it. He and Kirk had never used that word around her. He had never taught her Vulcan. This was something ancient and powerful. He may not like it but it was true. Soren and Khan were soul-mates and even if he did not like it he would respect it.

Jim how ever would need to be convinced, but first he needed to return to his senses because at the moment Jim was standing slack-jawed and horrified watching his daughter tend to the injuries of his worst enemy. The bastard had practically killed him almost thirty years ago, but then again he had also in a round-about way saved him as well. With that realization Jim became very conflicted. All at once he snapped out of it and turned to Spock.

"if we never said that around her or taught her Vulcan how the hell did she know that word?" He asked.

"Such words are rarely taught. They are most often learned subconsciously when the one they apply to is near. For Soren t'hy'la applies to Khan. As much as we do not like that fact we must accept it for the sake of Soren's happiness." replied Spock.

"so basically we are going to have a mass murderer for a son-in-law and we can't do anything to stop it, because if we do we will ruin Soren's life?" asked Jim.

"yes because contrary to human belief, every person has only one true soul-mate." replied Spock.

"How do we protect her from having her happiness ruined by the Federation?" asked Jim.

"I do not know Jim but we will have to find a way." replied Spock.

Suddenly an explosion shook the underground city.


	8. Some are darker than others

"What was that?" asked Soren.

"I do believe the city is under attack." replied Spock.

"Did Corey survive those jackasses attacking him?" asked Soren.

"He is alive but only just. Those boys injured him very severely." Spock replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me, if the city is under attack then Corey is laying in a room in a prime target." shouted Soren as she stood "where the fuck are my clothes? if anymore harm comes to my little brother the person that causes it is going to die."

A bundle of clothing hit Soren in the back of the head. She stood and dressed did the same. Soren gave him a look that said what are you doing?

"I'm not letting you go alone Soren. Your family is my family to." He replied.

Another explosion rocked the cave. Small rocks began to fall from its roof. One of the rocks hit Jim in the head.

"We need to get out of here" he observed "preferably before we are dodging boulders."

Suddenly a deafening crack filled the air. The roof of the cave began to collapse at the far end of the cavern.

"Run!" screamed Soren.

Everybody ran toward the coastal exit of the cave. Soren quickly took the lead. Jim however was falling behind rapidly. thirty yards from the exit he tripped and fell. Spock tried to turn to get him only to have Soren grab him a pull him toward the exit. Once they were outside Soren pushed Spock to the side of the exit and used her own body to shield him as the collapse reached the exit and debris was blasted past them. Spock pushed Soren away violently. She fell backward in to the sand. She looked up at her father. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Father before you start yelling at me check your bond with daddy, and look toward the other side of the exit." pleaded Soren.

Spock stared at his daughter with a look of disbelief for a few seconds, before doing as she said. A hand covered his mouth when he saw Jim, very much alive and sitting with his back against the wall of rock behind him, looking quite scared. Khan was kneeling in front of him. Spock ran to his lover, and Khan walked to his.

"Is he alright?" Soren asked.

"Hes scared pretty badly. He was convinced that he was going to die. I'm guessing Spock thought he was dead to, I saw him shove you." replied Khan.

"Could you blame? him I pulled him away from his husband. He thought daddy was dead. If i hadn't seen you turn back I would think so to." replied Soren in turn.

"lets get going back to the city. Its best if we put as much distance between us and them as possible." said Khan.

"I know it is. but if the city is under attack do you think we can stop who ever it is?" asked Soren.

"I know we will. Alone we are powerful, together we are invincible." replied Khan.

"All right. Then lets go.!" exclaimed Soren as she took off up the cliff-side.

Khan shook his head before following her. At the top of the cliff they stopped in their tracks. There was a large attack vessel hovering on the city. it appeared to be very old, two centuries at the least. The ships Identifying information was in very old Japanese. translated to English it read Retribution.

"Shit." whispered Khan.

"I'm guessing you know that ship?" asked Soren.

"It is piloted by a very old nemesis of mine. His name is Eisaku." replied Khan.

"As in General Eisaku? I thought he died 200 years ago. How is he here now?" asked Soren.

"I don't know. After I was awakened I read a bit about what happened to him after my crew and I left. I don't get it though. I killed him in 1993. Or at least I thought I did. He popped up again in '97, he commissioned that that ship to be built and he came after me. I don't have a damn clue how he got here. He wasn't in a sleeper ship." replied Khan.

"Is he the only one on board?" asked Soren.

"I hope so" replied Khan. "hes like you."

"You don't mean that hes got my strength and speed do you?" asked Soren

"Unfortunately I do." replied Khan


End file.
